Fancy Free
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Fiesta. Flack gets Stella to kick her heels up.


Title: Fancy Free  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Stella/Flack  
Category: Fluff, oneshot, song fic  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Fiesta. Flack gets Stella to kick her heels up.  
Notes: This plot bunny surfaced yesterday at work where I found myself dancing alone in my office when Footloose came on the radio.

Detective Don Flack had been so looking forward to his day off. He couldn't remember the last one he'd had that hadn't been interrupted in some way.  
Now as Flack glared at the unmoving line of cars ahead of him it looked like his luck wasn't changing.

Since he was off duty he was in his personal car which didn't have the lights or sirens that he'd usually use to get around this mess.  
So he was stuck like everyone else.

Don sighed and slouched farther down in his seat. It was Saturday….first warm weekend of the year. Apparently everyone had the same idea….get the hell out of the city.

Don rolled the window down farther. He'd been stuck in this spot for half an hour. According to a buddy he'd called in Traffic there was a jack-knifed truck about two miles ahead.

Don reached over to the radio and hit scan not happy with what the current station was playing. He leaned forward and picked up his cup before remembering the coffee concoction in it had long since gone cold. He returned it to the cup holder. As he moved back Don's gaze brushed by his cell phone resting on the passenger seat.

Don had originally invited Stella along, but she'd been called in to the lab at the last minute.

The radio scanned past a station and Don smiled at the familiar beat. He clicked off the scan and back tracked to the station.

The traffic ahead moved up another inch as Don's left foot began tapping to the music.

Don picked up the phone and hit a speed dial. He reached over to the radio and turned the volume up.

Stella answered on the third ring. "Hi, what are you up to?"

"Stuck in traffic…..have been for the past forty minutes. You alone?"

Stella entered her office and sat behind her desk. "At the moment. Why?"

"I'm putting you on speaker….listen."

/I been working so hard  
Keep punching my card  
Eight hours, for what? /

Stella laughed as she recognized the song. "Tell me you're not doing air guitar."

"What's wrong with air guitiar?"Don asked with a grin as he began to beat the steering wheel in time to the music. "I know your foot's tapping."

Stella leaned back in her chair. "With this song you can't help it."

Flack laughed. "I dare you to dance."

/Oh, tell me what I got  
I get this feeling  
That time's just holding me down /

"I'm not dancing by myself."

"Stella…."

Even through her protest Stella was tapping her hand along the edge of her desk.

/I'll hit the ceiling  
Or else I'll tear up this town  
Tonight I gotta cut /

"Nobody can resist dancing to this song."Flack insisted as the traffic crept forward. Two inches this time.

An intern knocked on her office door a file in hand. Stella stood and walked toward her and took the file. The intern turned and left and Stella walked back toward her desk.

/Loose, footloose  
Kick off your Sunday shoes /

Stella placed the file on her desk, spun sliding toward the wall then shuffled back to her chair.

"You are a bad influence on me, Detective."Stella stated with a smile. She was grateful for the light moment. It'd been a tough year so far.

/Please, Louise  
Pull me offa my knees /

"I told you I'd take you dancing on my day off."

Stella continued to tap her feet to the music not wanting to sit back down yet. "This does not count."

/Jack, get back  
C'mon before we crack  
Lose your blues  
Everybody cut footloose/

"It's close."Flack argued with a wide grin as he alternated between drumming the dashboard and the steering wheel. He wished his phone had video conference capabilities so he could see Stella dancing.

"No, it's not."Stella replied as she moved away from her desk dancing along the wall. "Because I'm not holding you right now."

It was Saturday after all……Stella reasoned as she moved to the middle of her office. Barely anybody else around.

/You're playing so cool  
Obeying every rule  
Dig way down in your heart /

"It's not my fault I'm stuck in traffic."

/You're yearning, burning for some  
Somebody to tell you  
That life ain't passing you by /

Stella paused and moved back toward her desk leaning back against it.

"I should be done by three."Stella promised feeling bad about having to cancel their plans.

/I'm trying to tell you  
It will if you don't even try  
You can fly if you'd only cut /

"I'll hold you to that."

/Loose, footloose  
Kick off your Sunday shoes  
Oowhee, Marie  
Shake it, shake it for me  
Whoa, Milo  
C'mon, c'mon let go  
Lose your blues  
Everybody cut footloose/

Stella pushed away from the desk sliding across the floor doing one last twirl. As she turned back around Stella found herself by the door and face to face with Mac.  
She knew from his expression that he'd seen at least part of her dance moves.

/we got to turn you around  
You put your feet on the ground  
Now take a hold of your soul  
Whooooooooa, I'm turning it  
Loose, FOOTLOOSE/

Stella blushed and placed the phone against her shoulder. "Hi."

"Hi."

Stella motioned to the phone in her hand. "Flack's stuck in traffic."

Mac opened his mouth to reply then quickly shut it. He grinned and shook his head.

"I really don't want to know."

"Song on the radio."Stella explained.

"I need you and Danny in my office in ten…..new lead on the Bentzer case."

"Be right there."

"You need to use your hands more when you spin."Mac replied with a smile as he turned and walked away.

"Cute."

"What's cute?"Flack asked as Stella brought the phone back to her ear.

"Mac thinks he's funny."

"Saw you, huh?"

"Yeah."Stella replied with a smile. "Listen, I have to go. I'll call as soon as I leave. Love you."

"Love you too."Don acknowledged quietly as he turned the phone off.

When Don glanced ahead he saw that the traffic was finally starting to break free.

"Maybe this day won't be a total loss."Don muttered out loud as he switched lanes and headed on to his destination.

END


End file.
